Spiderman and the Dangers of Juicing
by thefistopher
Summary: spiderman using steroids to help him fight bad guys


SPIDERMAN AND THE DANGERS OF JUICING**  
**-**  
**It was a brisk maarch morning as spiderman jetted threw the sky. he was looking for doctor octopus. he was looking for doctor octopus so he could stop his plot to destroy manhatten. doctor octupis had tried to blow up manhatten with his bomb****

spiderman found doctor octopus and shot him with his web. "curses foiled again! shouted doctor or as he flew off the dock".**  
**spiderman relaxed a little but then suddenly dr oc yelled "jk" and punched spiderman with his tentacle**  
**spiderman fell down and doc oc retorted "you were too slow spiderman, maybe if you used the magic of science you could have won..."**  
**then doc oc blew up his bomb and blew up manhatten****

-**  
**TWO WEEKS LATER**  
**Spiderman was delivering pizaa but he wasnt really spiderman now he was peter. he was down in the dumps. he felt sad that dr oc beat him and that his girlfriend mary jane died in the explosion. if only he could be stronger spiderman wondered...**  
**THEN SUDDENLY**  
**spiderman saw robin running from a convenience store. he was robbing it! spiderman ran up to robin and aksed what he was doing and robin said "whats it to you" and spidey was stumped. robin had turned into a bad guy after doc ocs bomb blew up batman who was sleeping in his hidden batcave under manhatten. then spidey had an idea.**  
**"robin im feeling self-conscious about my powers" spidey inquired**  
**"i have an idea wait here" robin said. he left and thne bought back a strange needle filled with a green liquid.**  
**"here, this is bruce- i mean batman's- specialty bat-steroids"**  
**"but thats illegal" spiderman retorted**  
**"so is beating up bad guys robin" said evilly**  
**"yeah i guess youre right" retorted spiderman so he juiced up in his arm**  
**"i feel great" spidey shooted as he flew around manhatten with his web**  
**"just don't overdo it" robin foreshadowed **  
**-**  
**ONE WEEK LATER****

Spidey was using his steroids to make him big and strong like the hulk so he was basically two superheros in one. spidey beat up the venom and hung him up in a web then he beat up mysterio.**  
**but spidey was also really angry and he liked to growl at people. one day he went to the market to get some groceries and then he got really mad and punched wall. someone called the cops but spiderman just beat them all up. then robin came and an epic battle ensued.**  
**spidey tried shotting robin with his web but spidey was too quick. then robin tried using bat arangs (robin got batarangs since batman was dead) but spidey made them stuck in the air with his web. they were equal matched.**  
**robin was running out of time because he knew the rhino was about to destroy manhatten with his bomb so he decided to risk it all his final gambit. "spidey" robin retorted, "your being a bad guy but you need to be a good guy to save mahatten".**  
**spidey realized he was being evil**  
**"but robin he said ive been very sad lately and the steroids help me"**  
**"spidey one of the side effects of steroids is depression. your only sad because of the steroids!"**  
**"your right" said spidey, "i should just say no to steroids. lets go fight rhino"**  
**so they went and beat up rhino and saved manhatten but spidey was merciful because he knew what it was like to be villain so they let him go free.**  
**"thanks robin your a pal" said spidey**  
**" sure thing bro" said robin**  
**and as they walked into the sunset spidey thought to himself**  
**"steroids sure are bad. from what i can tell, the major effects of anabolic steroid use include liver tumors, jaundice, fluid retention, and high blood pressure," all of which can be serious or mild. Because steroids affect cholesterol levels, excessive steroid use can also lead to heart disease. Acne is another common side effect of steroid use, often giving acne to users who have never had acne before."**  
**as the scene faded to black spidey added**  
**"steroids give you great power. but with great power... comes great responsibility"**  
**


End file.
